warriors_the_forgotten_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Asta
"What? Surprised my claws still work? I'm not some pathetic toy, you know. I can fight. I thought you were one of those bloody street cats. You should be more careful sneaking up on just anyone." '' Description A brilliantly white she-cat with soft pink toes and nose. She has short fur, heterochromatic blue and green eyes, and is polydactyl in her front paws. Around her neck a soft pink collar resides, matching her nose. It holds only a small heart pendant, upon which her name and two-leg address are inscribed. Various pink scars are visible through shifts in her fur, particularly long slashes along her underbelly from her life on the streets. Personality Asta may seem the perfectly pampered pet, sunbathing in windowsills, eating steady meals, never having to dirty her paws if she doesn't want to. But beneath that perfectly white pelt, muscles still reside. Her claws remember the thrill of a hunt. Her fangs recall the anxiety of hiding from those crazy street cats. Closing her two-toned eyes, that life pops back up, brilliant and tragic. History Asta and her family had been living on the streets. Ebba had been abandoned by her family after a move, and had taken to the streets, where she eventually gave birth. She had previously been a street cat before she was 'rescued' by those same two-legs that abandoned her, so she was able to survive, and by extension, her kits were. She taught her kits to hunt, and just as they were all finding their place among the loners, they were 'rescued' by two-legs, and separated. That was a few moons ago, and Asta is just now allowed outside, her two-legs thinking she is accustomed enough to not run away now. "Asta, my dear. Inside the forest, there are wild cats. They live among bushes, and hunt their own food, sleeping under the stars. They form bonds, and guard their territory fiercely. I once met one, a beast of a cat. I thought she was going to kill me, but she did not. They have customs and rules they abide by. They are not savages, as these street cats are. As we are. It is my wish to see them once more. Of my children, I think you will be the one to take me there, one day. Carry me in your heart, for I won't survive that journey again." She had laughed at her mother, not believing a word, but lately.... After meeting Pesci and eating his fish, when she eventually left home, she went to check on him and ended up bringing him and his brother Prosciutto along with her. Tensions are a bit high between the trio at the moment, but she likes Pesci so she's trying to tough it out, taking on a self-proclaimed mentor role for the brothers, mostly Pesci. Relationships ''Family *'Ebba: Mother, Deceased Street Cat. ''Idolised her.' *'Blanca, Blizz: Sisters, Street Cats turned Kittypets. Were so-so with them. Doesn't really miss them all that much, especially after seeing them so happy as kittypets.' ''Friends *'Zara: Kittypet kitten. ''A pest.' *'Pesci: Kittypet tom. Curious about him. Thankful he let her eat his raw fish, she allowed him and his brother to come with her when she left her two-legs.' ''Neutral *'Prosciutto: Kittypet tom, Pesci's brother. ''Doesn't trust him one bit, only endures because he is Pesci's brother.' ''Enemies *'Two-legs' Statistics * Strength : '●●○○○ * '''Speed '': ●●●●● * Agility : ●●●●● * Stamina : ●●●●● * Combat : '●●●○○ * '''Hunting : '●●●●○ * '''Stalking : ●●●●○ * Climbing : ●●●○○ * Swimming : '○○○○○ * '''Intelligence : '●●●●○ * '''Healing : ●○○○○ Trivia Facts * Hates being a kittypet * Is considering joining a clan * Was decent in combat, but was only taught violent attacks meant to give herself an opening to flee, not trained in combat meant to last a while. Therefore, she is relatively skilled, but not particularly strong, only precise and skilled in her strikes to cause maximum damage and give her a chance to escape. ' ''Likes * '''Being outside * Hunting ' ''Dislikes * '''Two-legs * Indoors * Food pellets ''Fears'' * Being stuck inside forever * Disappointing her mother (( Template partially taken from Telle <3 )) Category:She-cat Category:Loner